Pages Waiting To Be Read
by THPG-13x
Summary: Kurt wants money for his shopping trips with Mercedes and comes to the conclusion that working at the local library would be a good way to earn this money, Kurt really won't be getting much work done with the charming Librarian Blaine Anderson around.XxX


**Hello beautiful people! So, as promised since I had reviews last night on 'Finn's Friend' here is my new story! It's called 'Pages waiting to be read' and I hope you enjoy it!**

**For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about when I say 'Finn's Friend' I'd advise you, if you enjoy fluffyness and humour, to check it out (it is of course Klaine)! :D**

**So here we go Klaine beauties here is Librarian Blaine in those sexy glasses of his! ;D **

**Much Love,**

**Tina x**

**-XoX-**

Kurt had never really been a big fan of books, they'd always seemed so unrealistic and false, petty fairy tales that were no where near close enough to reality and although some were real enough they just bored Kurt as he didn't feel the need to read about life as it was. This was the reason that when Kurt entered the Library he was supposed to be working in for the next 5 months, he wasn't in the least excited.

The money of course was the reason for Kurt being here, he had been getting low on money for shopping trips and so, upon having asked Burt and him saying no, Kurt had given in to working... at a Library. The Library was definitely not the first place Kurt had looked but he was out with his dad around 2 weeks ago and they had seen the advertisement informing them that the Library needed responsible adults to help out at the Library for five months. Kurt was not convinced, until he saw that it paid fairly well and would help him out considerably on his weekend shops and he did really want that Alexander Mcqueen scarf... and so it was official, Kurt Hummel was going to work at the library for the following five months.

Burt had dropped him off saying,

"Good Luck son! _Try_ not to piss anyone off on the first day!"

_It's always nice when your parents have faith in you, isn't it? _Kurt had simply nodded and given a feeble wave before walking through the doors of Library. Kurt took a look around, he'd been inside before of course but he had never felt the need to study the Library as he found it excruciatingly boring, and yes... it still looked that way, brown bookcases, brown desks, black computers, black curly hair on extremely attractive young Librari- _wait, what? _Kurt immediately looked back at the gorgeous young man behind the desk serving a young woman, he was smiling widely and talking to her as he stamped her books before turning to grin widely at her again and giving her her books back. _Straight as my dad no doubt_ Kurt sighed as he watched the young man bid goodbye to the customer.

Suddenly the swoon-worthy sex god's eyes were on him, a questioning look in his eyes which made Kurt blush as he realised just how openly and obviously he had been staring at the Librarian. Then he was getting up and coming towards Kurt, Kurt was obviously freaking out wondering how his hair looked and I suppose.. more importantly what exactly the gorgeous man wanted from him.

"Uhh- Hi!"

said curly black hair, a large smile soon appearing on that beautiful face of his once again, Kurt finally found his voice and stumbled out a quick,

"Hi." _Smooth Kurt, real smooth._

Blaine smiled causing Kurt to reciprocate,

"So I take it you're Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, _gosh you're being really literate today Kurt, _the way that curly black hair said his name was definitely something Kurt felt he could get used to.

"Yes I'm Kurt Hummel,"

He replied, finally managing to string a sentence together, Curly black nodded and extended a hand for Kurt to shake,

"Blaine Anderson."

Kurt smiled at him, happy at finally being able to put a name to the face... _Kurt Anderson... Kurt Anderson-Hummel, Kurt Hummel-Anderson... god this is weird._

"So I suppose you'll need someone to show you around? Although there really isn't much to show..."

Blaine stated, Kurt snorted quietly before replying,

"Yeah... but I don't want to intrude.. I mean if you're busy.."

Blaine laughed and then came quite close, literally centimetres away from Kurt's face,

"It's my pleasure,"

_I'm actually dead..._ contrary to his beliefs Kurt was not dead but was standing there looking a bit like an idiot, it really wasn't his fault, Blaine really shouldn't be aloud to be that attractive and smell that nice and then get so close. Blaine grinned at him for a minute longer before grabbing his hand... _my freakin' hand..._ and pulling him along with him cheerily saying,

"I'll show you around."

_Maybe this Library lark won't be too bad..._ Kurt contemplated as Blaine's grip tightened on their clasped hands.

-XoX-

"So when did you start working here Blaine?"

Kurt asked politely, they had fallen into comfortable conversation after Blaine had finished showing him around (didn't take very long) and they were now sticking new white sheets in the front of books so they could be stamped in again, a job that Kurt would probably have fallen asleep doing if Blaine wasn't there.

"A while ago, although I wasn't really properly working until I was 18 since I'm 20 now. I started here at 16 after I'd done some work experience here and then I just fancied some money and so I continued here, I'm actually trying to get money together to move to New York to pursue music... may take me a while just working here so I'm looking for somewhere else to work as well but.. it's a dream."

Kurt had to shut his mouth when he realised it was gaping open, _could this man be any more perfect? Handsome, funny and musical? _

"I want to go to New York too! To perform! I want to be on Broadway!"

Kurt explained to him, trying not to sound too excited about the fact they both had dreams to do more a less the same thing in exactly the same place.

"Really! That's awesome!"

Apparently Kurt needn't have bothered trying to contain his excitement as Blaine was pretty obvious about his,

"We should do a duet! I could put it on my album!"

Blaine exclaimed happily, Kurt laughed still unbelieving that this was actually happening,

"Of course!"

The two boys bantered for a while about their dreams and even discussed what duet they could do, until an apparently superior person popped their head around the shelf closest to them to check they were working,

"You don't sound like you're getting much done boys?"

She questioned, Kurt immediately sat up straight wanting to make a good impression... if that meant he could be around Blaine longer then so be it. Blaine brushed her off pretty easily and soon they were back to their pointless banter, talking to Blaine was so much easier than talking to anyone... he had a wonderful sense of humour and laughed at all the right times when Kurt made a joke too.

Another boy who looked around Kurt's age seemed to pop out of nowhere and Kurt just assumed that he worked at the Library too until he started looking at books, _fair enough_... and then he started flirting with Kurt... and not even trying to be discreet about it.

"Hey, umm... do you know where I can find the sequel to this book?"

the boy had asked Kurt, the way the boy was looking at Kurt made him slightly uneasy, it wasn't a natural look that you would hold when asking for a book more of a look full of lust and curiosity...

"I- uh... you're actually better off asking this guy,"

Kurt gestured to Blaine who smiled at the boy in response,

"I'm new," Kurt finished.

The boy didn't even look at Blaine,

"I think I'd rather ask you... Oh and I know you're new I would have noticed someone as gorgeous as you if you'd been here before."

Kurt flushed and looked down at the floor, if he wasn't imagining it he felt Blaine tense up beside him.

Blaine knew he had no right to be jealous or especially awkward about this guy who was flirting with Kurt, as number 1- he had only just met Kurt and number 2 – him and Kurt were just friends but he felt the jealousy already... that worried him.. he was falling for Kurt after about and hour and a half?

"Hey,"

the boy continued, putting a finger under Kurt's chin and lifting his face up towards him,

"Don't be embarrassed you must know you're special right?"

These words would have been quite sweet had they not been spoken by a creepy stranger, accompanied by the overly flirtatious tone and the word 'special' spoken in a way that it somehow made it sound extremely sexual.

"Don't,"

Blaine said bluntly, his tone harsh and his eyes narrowed, the boy just snorted before walking off clearly a bit put out.

Kurt was still in shock,

"I- Well, Thank you,"

he stuttered out. Blaine just smiled warmly at him, still a bit tense,

"No problem, the asshole needed to be put in his place."

Kurt grinned at him, the realisation had hit a while ago, clearly that boy flirting with Kurt had bothered Blaine and that made Kurt quite happy, Blaine cared. If Blaine's harsh choice of words- 'asshole' – was anything to go by Kurt was now convinced the realisation was accurate.

"Let me take you out for a coffee?"

Blaine asked, looking a bit uncertain, Kurt smiled at him and was going to reply with a quick yes when he changed his mind,

"Hmm.. I'll think on it,"

he replied with a wink. Blaine grinned at him and nodded before continuing to stick white sheets in the front of the books in front of him.

"Blaine..."

Blaine looked up at Kurt,

"Yeah?"

Kurt looked a bit uneasy now and was looking down at his fingers as he played with them, he finally mumbled out,

"Are you... are you gay?"

Blaine smiled inside but attempted to keep a cool composure on the outside, he then reciprocated the boys actions from earlier and placed a finger lightly under Kurts chin and lifting Kurts head up to meet his eyes,

"Hey.."

Blaine said, copying the boy again making it obvious he was mimicking the guys actions, Kurt cracked a smile. Blaine smiled back before removing his finger and stating,

"Yes, yes I am."

Blaine watched as Kurt's face lit up, that was either a sign that Kurt wanted something to happen between them or that Kurt was just happy to have someone to relate to, Blaine was quite sure Kurt was gay by this point.. if the clothes were anything to go by but he had to check,

"Are you?"

Kurt snorted,

"Blaine...?"

Blaine laughed,

"Allright, sorry, silly question."

"Uh-huh,"

Kurt replied smirking before turning back to the book he was currently tending to.

-XoX-

It was now 5'o'clock and time for Kurt to go home, his dad would be there at 5:15 to pick him up and so all he had to do now was to get his stuff, make sure all the staff knew he was leaving... and say goodbye to Blaine... he would see him tomorrow anyway.

"Well, this day has been a lot better than I thought it was going to be, and you can rest assured that that's because of you,"

Kurt stated addressing Blaine with a smile on his face as he finished arranging the last of the few books he had been placing on the shelf.

"Ditto,"

Blaine replied grinning at him,

"This is gunna sound crazy cheesy Kurt but what that guy said earlier... you are special... I can tell that just from today."

Kurt smiled widely at him, his heart beating rapidly, it was completely different to the way the guy had said it earlier, Blaine actually felt he was being truthful and obviously felt it was the right thing to say just... because, not because he wanted to get into Kurt's pants.

"I think you've just earnt yourself that coffee date Blaine."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow,

"Date, huh?"

Kurt chuckled,

"Yes, date. I'll see you tomorrow Blainers."

He hadn't meant to, it was just he had a nickname for all of his friends, Mercedes was Mercy, Rachel was Rach it had just slipped out. Blaine didn't seem to mind, in fact quite the opposite,

"Yes you will, Kurty..."

Kurt had laughed at his pathetic attempt in turning his name into a nick name and gave him one last smile before turning towards the door to meet his dad.

Kurt never thought he would be excited about his second day and going back but here he was on the way home planning his outfit for the next day. Blaine was certainly going to be his, Blaine in those sexy Librarian glasses of his, was going to belong to Kurt Hummel.

-XoX-

**Hello! ;D So I said I would post this new story and since I've only just got 6 reviews from that Finn's friend chapter I thought I'd post it now! ;D **

**This story will get a lot more fluffy and rest assured, sexy times will ensue but right now I thought it was right if they just got to know each other a bit first.**

**I promise you I will not forget about the glasses, they'll keep coming back :D **

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know whether to continue! If you liked it:**

**Review! Review! Review! :D XxX**


End file.
